


Help! I Need To Pee And My Setter Won’t Let Go!

by AnonymousNim



Series: Help! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Boner, Accidental Cuddling, Biting, Confrontations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hinata needs to pee, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Love Bites, M/M, REALLY BADLY, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Wet Dream, aggressive cuddling, bathroom bathroom I gotta pee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousNim/pseuds/AnonymousNim
Summary: “I need to pee!” Shouyou hisses up at the sleeping idiot, and Kageyamas raven hair is a fluffy mess. Cute. Nuh-uh, who said that? Because it wasn’t him.But he really does need to pee, all this jostling about is making it difficult to keep it in. Hinata squeezes his thighs tighter. Don’t think about peeing.Damn it! He just did.“‘Yama, I’ll pee on you.” Hinata growls grumpily into the other boys ear. But Kageyama can’t hear him, not really. Hinata nearly shrieks out loud when he feels something wet and warm on his neck.~or the one where Hinata needs to pee real bad but Kageyama is a cuddler and he won’t let go.((teeny tiny bit nsfw but I’ll let you decide.))
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Help! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936891
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Help! I Need To Pee And My Setter Won’t Let Go!

Hinata blinks awake sometime in the middle of the night.

He needs to pee.

It’s his first thought. Eyes bleary and unseeing. It must be why he woke up. His brain seems to register that he’s in a room with the rest of his team... The training camp. Hinata, now a little clearer, attempts to sit up. But he can’t, he’s been made immobile by two heavy arms wrapped around his waist and chest. Huh?

After wriggling around obliviously for a few seconds Hinata realises that the arms won’t relent. In fact they tighten just a fraction.

_Shit_.

Who’s stupidly strong arms were they? Who’d been sleeping next to Hinata?

Amber eyes focus on the sleeping boy just a foot away from him. His eyes had adjusted a little since he’d woken up. The boy in front seemed to have a mess of dark green hair- _Oh_! _Yamaguchi_.

So that left either Tsukishima or Kageyama as the perpetrator... and Hinata couldn’t let himself believe either of them were aggressive cuddlers. He just couldn’t.

Decidedly curious, and desperate to relieve himself, Hinata wiggles around in the statue arms. Eventually he’s able to manoeuvre himself enough to roll over and into a hard chest.

“-Mmf.” Hinata mumbles when the arms hold him impossibly closer, face muffled by the others warm chest.

Shouyou sighs in annoyance and is forced to inhale the strangers scent. Musky and surprisingly fruity. Like a cocktail of tropical fruits.

Content, Hinata takes a bigger whiff. _Well that’s it then_ , Shouyou thinks, _It can’t be Tsukishima because he smells like shi_ -

So it could be Tsukishima. And that thought alone makes Shouyou entirely uncomfortable.

He struggles to pull his head from the rock hard chest and Shouyou had no idea that Kageyama Tobio could ever be a cuddler. In any universe. He finds himself sighing in relief.

_Wha_ -! _Not relief_! Hinata violently wiggles in the other boys surprisingly strong arms.

“Hinat-aah,” Kageyama grumbles in his sleep and Hinata goes so still and quiet he can hear his own heart beating. Or was it Kageyamas...

“Lemme go asshole~!” Hinata whisper yells into Kageyamas inhumanly hot neck. But the taller boy nestles his head in the crook of Shouyous neck and his lips graze his skin by accident. Hinata squeaks, hiding his flushed face easily in Kageyamas chest. He spends a few moments burrowed there, half expecting Kageyama to leap up and throw him out the window. It doesn’t happen.

“I need to pee!” Shouyou hisses up at the sleeping idiot, and Kageyamas raven hair is a fluffy mess. _Cute_. Nuh-uh, who said that? Because it wasn’t him. But he really does need to pee, all this jostling about is making it difficult to keep it in. Hinata squeezes his thighs tighter. _Don’t think about peeing_.

Damn it! He just did.

“‘Yama, I’ll pee on you.” Hinata growls grumpily into the other boys ear. But Kageyama can’t hear him, not really. Hinata nearly shrieks out loud when he feels something wet and warm on his neck.

“What’re you-“ A half asleep Kageyama sinks his teeth into the wet spot he’d just licked and bites down. Pulling one very lewd noise from Hinatas throat.

The setter doesn’t stop there either, Tobio suckles at the fresh bite mark he’d just left. Hinata can’t help the soft whimpers that fall from his lips. Kageyama nibbles the tender spot before mumbling nonsense into Shouyous skin.“-Tasty decoy hhmf-“ the rest is entirely unintelligible. Hinatas cheeks are practically glowing. _What in the absolute fuckery just happened._ Never in the nine layers of hell did Hinata think-

Shouyou hits the roof when Kageyama presses something hard against his hip. It takes him a second to realise that whatever it is gets thicker and longer when Hinata tries desperately to roll away.

_Ohhhhh no no NO_!

Shouyous hands find the hem of Kageyamas shirt, slipping his cool hands under the fabric he finds just what he needs. It isn’t the hot and hard expanse of the setters chest, but rather his perky rose bud nipples.Pinching and twisting is just enough for the other teenager to recoil away and take his stupidly strong arms with him.

Shouyou scrambles away from his stolen futon and hurries out of the room. He doesn’t even bother to check the mirror when he all but bursts into the bathroom. Only one thing runs through his head.

_...Bathroom, bathroom I gotta pee..._

When he finds his way back to their room,Kageyama is sound asleep on his own futon. Hinata sighs and creeps into the room, slipping onto his own futon. He’s fast to fall asleep even if his cheeks are bright pink and all he can think about is a strong pair of arms that could hold him down and fuck him to sleep quite nicely. Hinata shivers at the stray thought. But it’s okay because he wasn’t thinking about Kageyamas arms. He wasn’t.

But slowly, thoughts of the grumpy setter seem to claw their way back into his stream of thoughts. The feel of Tobios lips, tongue and teeth on his neck. The other boys hips stuttering into his, fully erect and wanton for his touch. His decoys tentative touch.

Hinata dreams about what Kageyama might do to him in his own dreams.

~

In the morning, everyone’s groggily pulling on their clothes and rolling up their futons. Kageyama is quiet and keeps to himself, he’s one of the last to slip out to the showers. _Shit_ , Hinata curses, _I woke up late_!

Hinata stretches out on his futon in a stretch, face screwed up in annoyance.

“What’s that face for?” Suga asks as he’s passing by with his rolled up futon.

“Nothing,” Hinata bites out very uncharacteristically. Suga raises his brows in surprise and instantly Hinata regrets snapping at him.

Shouyou deflates, “Sorry Suga-senpai! I didn’t sleep well,” He mumbles the last part while rubbing at his blurry eyes. Suga flashes a very sweet but knowing smile at him.

“That’s okay Hinata, but you have to get up and use the showers before all the hot waters gone.” Hinata groans in response and Suga takes that as a sign to slam his futon down into Hianatas gut. If Shouyou could feel any worse he would.

“Shower!” Suga scolds, tsking to himself as he wanders over to Daichi. The pair were a scarier duo than him and Kageyama. _Uwah_! Him and Kageyama weren’t _that_ kind’ve duo!

In a daze the short boy pads to the showers with his towel slung around his neck and his toiletries in hand. He’s hardly awake to bat a scowl in Tsukishimas direction when they pass in the hall.

Last night had stolen any abundance of energy he could have.

_Oh_! Hinatas hand flys up to his neck in remembrance. The dull throb in his neck brings forth the memory of his setter pushing his thick co-

“La La La!” Shouyou suddenly belts and takes off down the hall way in a skip. Tsukishima rolls his eyes at the ginger hairedannoyance that blurrs towards the showers. He pulls on his headphones.

Hinata abruptly comes skidding to a halt at the shower room door, steam curling around the bottom of the door. There’s someone still in the showers... _Bakageyama_!

_This is fine_ , he monologues, _I’ll ignore the dumbass_! Shouyou pushes open the door and is quick to ditch his crumpled sleep shirt, hanging his towel on a spare hook. He was just in time for the hot water! Shedding his shorts and boxers, the small blocker hurries over to the first shower head he sees.

A nearly pornographic moan falls from his lips as the warm water falls over his shoulders. It quickly gets hotter and Hinata busies himself lathering his body with citrusy orange sudds. It was overpowering and sweet, his favourite. He was careful not to get his hair wet, they’d be practicing straight after showers.

Shouyou does his best to keep his attention trained on the tile wall in front of him. Still very aware that his setter stands a few showers away.

Kageyama says nothing until Hinata turns to catch his back in the spray of water. Nearly immediately after he’d turned, the taller boy has him forced against the slippery tile wall. Blue eyes stormy with something other than his usual grumpy scowl.

“Wha- Kageyam-“

“Who did that to you?” Tobios voice comes out coarse and gravely. It sends shivers down Hinatas spine. The setters fingers are grazing the tender skin of his-

The love bite. _Haha_! Hinata almost smiles at his setters stupidity, until he realises that they’re both completely stark naked under the spray of the shower head.

Hinatas breath is caught and Kageyamas body glistens under the water, muscles clenching as the setter focuses on tracing the offensive mark. And it was an offensive mark to Kageyama who believed somebody else had taken something of his and dirtied it.Hinata finds it hard to hold a straight face when Kageyama pokes at his love bite with all the seriousness he would at a volleyball match. 

_Somebody_ would pay.

That somebody might be Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments for a part 2 or a series of ‘Help! (...)!’ 
> 
> ((This is for fun and to improve my writing, any hate gets blocked bc I’m fragile))
> 
> Feel free to request pairings, head-canons and one shots etc


End file.
